


Draco Malfoy in Hufflepuff!

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco is in Hufflepuff house, Gen, Huflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if Draco Malfoy, The Draco Malfoy was sorted in Hufflepuff? How would his life be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy in Hufflepuff!

**Author's Note:**

> ...Year 1
> 
> Reposted from my old pen-name. I may or may not continue this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Prologue: Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Professor McGonagall interrupted Draco's own thoughts about his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle being sorted to Slytherin. Good, because he just knew that he will be sorted into Slytherin too. After all, his whole family has been sorted to Slytherin. He decided to put on the Sorting hat, though he knew he would make it to Slytherin.

'Hmm…Slytherin, yes, I see the glory there for you, young. Mr. Malfoy, however, I see that loyalty and hard work is what you really all about, I see a greater destiny for you in HUFFLEPUFF' said the stupid annoying Sorting Hat, so the whole great hall can see that the great Draco Malfoy was to go to Hufflepuff. He should never have been sorted in Hufflepuff. The whole great hall was quiet, and until Draco got up and sat down at the Hufflepuff table did he get applause.

Draco wondered how his father was going to react to this?

"Hi, my name is Susan Bones!" said Susan, holding out her hand, and Draco took it, because he needed a few allied if he was going to stay in Hufflepuff.


End file.
